


Lazy

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood licking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dick Slap, Gloves, Language, M/M, Object Insertion, Spanking, gloved mastubation, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick was having a lazy day until his man Negan comes home.





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again. Leave a comment.

Rick opened a bag of potato chips and put his feet up on the table. It was a Saturday and he was watching a Rocky marathon while Negan worked his ass off. Rick couldn't help him anyway so he opened his can of coke and turned up the volume.

Two hours later Negan burst through the door yelling into his phone. “Dwight I pay you to do a job and do it well! So do it damn well now!” He hung up the phone and took his gloves off picking up the bag of chips from the table. “Really? You've been sitting on your ass all day eating unhealthy food?” Rick smiled taking the bag from his hands and eating a chip. “Yep.” He smirked.

Negan sat down and closed his eyes. “I have incompetent staff and a lazy boyfriend, this is my life.” Rick stood up then got back on the sofa on his knees. He leaned over his man and whispered. “Stallion don't be like that. It's just a bad day for you, your staff is awesome. They took out Deanna.” Negan exhaled and smiled. “Yeah, that is true.” Then he howled as Rick bite his ear, drawing blood. “I am not fucking lazy dumbass!” He licked the blood then a warm mouth engulfed Negan's ear as he sucked the coppery substance until it stopped flowing.

Negan sighed. “You've got a problem with blood.” Rick pulled off. “Whatever.” Rick got up taking his trash and chips into the kitchen. He padded back to the sofa and stood in front of Negan. The Mobster took his waist and started to fumble with his belt, pulling the jeans down. He mouthed at Rick's boxers, feeling his dick harden. Then he pulled his boxers down admiring the view.

He lunged for the man's waist and pulled him over his lap. He spanked him six times with a magazine on the end table. “Calling me a dumbass? A spank for every sassy word back!” Rick hummed as he grinded his leaking cock down on the lap. “You are a dumbass.” Rick spat to receive four more spanks. Negan gave him even more just because then spread his cheeks wide. He watched that pink hole as it clenched down. Rick smirked wondering what he gotten himself into.

He gasped as Negan took the magazine and swatted it into his exposed cheeks, his hole getting an exclusive sting. “Hmm Negan. I like that!” Negan spanked his little hole once more before putting the magazine down. He pulled some lube out of the end table drawer and lathered his fingers in a thin coat. He inserted two fingers, widening the walls. His own cock twitched in interest as Rick's hole widened up. He collected some extra spit in his mouth and spat it into the expanding gap, watching it disappear into the darkness. He did it a few more times before he nudged his fingers in, coating Rick's insides with his spit. Rick moaned as he touched his prostate, barely caressing it with his plunging fingers.

Negan thought a moment before he looked at the lube bottle. He took it and lubed it up well and pushed it in. Rick gasped and ground his crotch down as his ass swallowed the bottle. Negan kept a hold of the cap fucking it into him fast. Rick moaned and pushed down on the bottle wanting it deeper. Negan pulled it out only to hear a whine. He pulled Rick off of him and went to the kitchen. He smirked at his table setting and pulled a candlestick from its holder. 

He was pleased when he returned to see Rick on all fours already, his ass sticking out. Coating the candle in slick he pressed it to the man's hole, watching half get swallowed effortlessly. Negan put his leather glove back on and touched Rick's dripping head as he pushed the red candle in further. Negan stroked him and pushed the object down hard, rubbing Rick's prostate unmercifully. Rick came when a leathered thumb touched his slit.

Negan pulled the candle out hurriedly and undressed. He lubed up his cock and came behind Rick pushing in fully. Rick moaned as the mobsters balls slapped against him. His oversensitive dick twitched, attempting to harden as his prostate was aroused. Negan grabbed the semi hard cock with his still gloved hand as he rammed in and out of the beautiful puffy pink hole. Negan spilled over when that tightness clenched down on his fat cock. “Stay put baby.”

Negan padded over to their room and retrieved a plug. He came to Rick showing the black toy off. “Suck.” Rick pulled the whole thing into his mouth as Negan found the lube again. He plopped the plug from his man's slutty mouth and greased it up. He came behind and pushed it into that pink sin moaning as it was pulled in effortlessly. “Keep that all day baby.”

Negan positioned his man into his back and heard a loud moan, no doubt from the toy hitting him deeply. He watched Rick's cock try to rise up. He took his glove off and jiggled his balls before running a hand up and down his length. Finally it startled to harden fully at the attention Negan gave it. Rick moaned and bucked up as Negan gave his dick a little slap. “Always amazes me what turns you on.” Negan pinched his head then took him into his mouth. Rick panted and watched Negan's bobbing head moaning at the moist heat engulfing him. Negan's tongue swirled on his underside as he felt the tip of his dick hit his throat. Negan pulled off and bit gently on Rick's slit then licked broad strokes up his shaft. Then that tongue swirled his head and teeth bit down hard on his foreskin making him cum. Negan ate his seed before lapping at his stretched hole. Rick pulled off tired of the overstimulation. It was time to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if there is a kink you want for my favorite pair please request.


End file.
